First Encounter
by Rilme Caatl
Summary: Rilme Kenobi, her padawan, Chrysla Estine, and their troopes have been sent on a mission to the planet Denon, to stop the Separatists from taking over the planet. But it’s not only droids. Read ans Review. No Flame!


**Disclaimer : I do not own Star Wars, as much as I wish I did. All OCs in the story were either made by me, my sister, or both of us.**

**Read and review. No flame!**

**Summary: Takes place a year into the Clone Wars. This is a story of Rilme's first encounter with Dooku.**

**~ = personal thoughts **

**/ = bond speech**

**Rilme is 29 and Chrysla is 15.**

* * *

**Chapter 1... Mission**

* * *

Rilme Kenobi and her padawan, Chrysla Estine, were on their way up to the Council Chambers for their next mission.

~We've only been at the temple for two days and we're already being sent back out.~ Chrysla thought to herself as the two exited to lift.

They stopped outside the Council Doors, waiting to be let in. As they waited, Chrysla looked over at her master, and wondered if _she_ ever got tired of all the missions.

~Who knows. She likes being out on missions just as much a she likes being at the temple.~ After that thought, the doors the the Council Chamber opened and they walked in.

* * *

Rilme and her padawan stood in the middle of the Council Chamber facing Masters Yoda and Windu. She noticed that it was one of the few times since the war began that all the members were actually present in the temple.

"Masters," she bowed. Beside her, Chrysla did the same.

As usual, Mace Windu started the briefing. "Our intelligence as spotted Separatist activity in the Denon system."

"The Denon system!" Rilme all but shouted, "If the Separatists take Denon then they will not only be in possession of a two major trade roots but also will have a direct approach to Coruscant!"

"We know," Master Windu stated, "that's why the two of you must defend it."

"It is of the most importance that the Separatists do not get their hands on Denon," Master Plo Koon said.

"If need reinforcements you do, then your sister, Master Rilla Ridley, call upon you will," Master Yoda said. "In the Teke Ro system she is."

"Yes Master," Rilme bowed and, with padawan in tow, she left to go prepare for departure.

* * *

Standing on the bridge of the Demander was Admiral Rackty Tiran, one of the few people who respected the Jedi in this war.

He was a rather tall human, at 6'1, with brown skin, short black hair, an equally short beard, and turquoise colored eyes.

Turning to the two Jedi standing to his left, he asked, "If we end up needing reinforcements, who will come? The Jedi and their troops are stretched thin."

As the two assault ships and _Venator-_class Star Destroyer (Jedi cruiser), the Resistance, the Evinity, and The Demander, jumped into hyperspace, Rilme turned to answer Admiral Tiran, "Master Yoda said that if we need reinforcements, to call Master Ridley. She and her fleet are in the Teke Ro system waiting for their next assignment."

Tiran nodded, "Ok, General Rilme."

Everyone in Rilme's fleet had learned to call her that because of the amount of Kenobis that were currently leading troops.

Then she turned to her padawan,"Chrysla, please go inform Pearl Squadron that we will be at Denon in two days."

"Yes, Master."

* * *

Arriving at the hanger, Chrysla walked over to where the clone pilots of Pearl Squadron were sitting, "Hi boys!" she said merrily. "We'll be arriving at Denon in two days, so get ready for some action."

The leader of Pearl Squadron, Clone Pilot Quicks, looked at her with a smile, "Thanks for the info, Commander." Then looking at the rear of his squadron, he said, "You heard the Commander, we'll be back in action soon, so get moving!"

Smiling, Chrysla decided to go to the Mess Hall. When she arrived she saw her master sitting at one of the tables talking to Captain Throws.

Shrugging, she got a tray of food and walked over to the two.

* * *

The next day Rilme, Chrysla, Admiral Tiran, Quicks, and Captain Throws were on the bridge, planning their attack.

"When we arrive, if we have beaten the Seps," Rilme was saying, "then we will get in a defensive position in front of Denon. Captain," Rilme turned to Throws.

"Yes, General?" Throws asked.

"You and Commander Estine will take the 304th down to the planet's surface in case some of the droid carrier ships get past our defenses, But leave me the Arrow Company.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good," Rilme said now turning to the clone pilot, "Quicks, you will lead Pearl Squadron in the space battle."

"Yes ma'am," Quicks answered, echoing what Throws had said moments before.

Rilme nodded, "I will be here until I am needed. Whichever one of you needs help first, I'll join. But if Pearl Squadron needs help first, I'll go ahead and send Arrow Company down to the planet. If a chance comes to board one of the Separatist ships and neither one of you needs reinforcements, then Arrow Company and I will board and try and sabotage a few things. Ok?"

"Yes, General," Throws and Quicks answered in unison, while Chrysla responded with a, "Yes, Master," and Admiral Tiran nodded.

"Good. Throws, can you inform Arrow Company?"

"Yes, ma'am," Throws then left with Quicks to inform the others.

* * *

Everyone one was racing to finish getting ready. They were about to come out of Hyperspace and, if all went well, they will have arrived before any Separatists.

"Existing Hyperspace in…3…" a clones voice sounded over the speakers throughout the entire cruiser, "2… 1." And with that they were back in regular space.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! XD. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**And for all my wonderful readers of Creché Days, chapter five will be out soon.**


End file.
